Pessoas mudam
by palomaMB
Summary: Edward Cullen é o popular atleta na escola de Forks. Seu favorito passatempo é torturar a nerd Isabela Swan.O que acontece depois que Bella deixa Forks e será que um dia vão se encontrar?-Mais de 1664 reviews.
1. Chapter 1

**Olá pessoal. Quem conhece essa história sabe que esse é o primeiro capítulo. Eu não sei o que aconteceu mas o site apagou está história inteira, então eu vou postardesde o ínicio.**

**Quem nunca tinha lido essa fic. Espero que gostem.**

**Autora: Kuntrygal**

**Os personagens e essa história não me pertencem.**

**BPDV**

Chutei uma pedra e suspirei enquanto eu observava a estrada que me levava a entrada do inferno. Ugh! Colegial! Talvez as coisas seriam diferentes este ano. Talvez ele não iria me notar. Quero dizer estamos indo para o sétimo ano juntos , afinal. Talvez ele tenha mudado ao longo do verão.

Eu senti um frio na barriga e meu café da manhã ameaçou reaparecer quando o ônibus amarelo da desgraça ia parar no meu ponto. Eu coloquei meu capuz em cima da minha cabeça para cobrir meu rosto enquanto eu subia no ônibus. Imediatamente eu podia sentir os olhares das líderes de torcida: Jessica e Lauren. Eu rapidamente encontrei um lugar para eu me sentar quando o ônibus se afastou. Peguei meu livro e tentei não trazer qualquer atenção indesejada em mim.

Cedo demais, nós chegamos no seu ponto. Meu café da manhã ameaçou emergir novamente e minha respiração acelerou quando ouvi as portas se abrirem. Talvez ele tenha mudado. Talvez ele não vai me notar. Eu podia ouvir ele embarcando no ônibus. Eu apertei meu livro quando eu ouvi alguém vindo pelo corredor. A pessoa que passou por mim estava rindo. Recusei-me a olhar para cima. Outra pessoa passou por mim. Eu estava quase aliviada pensando que talvez eu estaria bem. Talvez este ano seria diferente. Minha alegria foi interrompida quando uma mochila bateu com tudo em minha cabeça, quase tirando meu capuz e fazendo meu ósculos ficarem torto.

"Oh Swan! bruto! Muito obrigado! Agora eu tenho seu cabelo de graxa desagradável nerd na minha nova mochila!"

Eu podia ouvir as líderes de torcida rindo e seu irmão Emmett uivar de tanto rir. Jasper riu silenciosamente atrás de mim, enquanto sua irmã Rosalie o empurrava no corredor revirando os olhos. Eu suspirei e ajeitou meu capuz e óculos enquanto eu mordi meu lábio e piscava para conter as lágrimas. Fungando, eu deslizei mais para baixo na minha cadeira.

"Olhe, Em! Jazz! Não faz nem cinco minutos que um ano novo começou e barriga fedida**(Smelly Belly)** já está chorando! A grande" bebê chorão! " disse Edward uivando de tanto rir.

Ah, Edward Cullen. A maldição da minha existência ... O espinho no meu lado ... Sim. Este ano, está tendo um ótimo começo.

**Reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Autora: Kuntrygal**

**Tradutora: palomaMB**

**Os personagens e essa história não me pertencem.**

**BPDV**

Eu digitalizei o refeitório nervosamente e soltei um suspiro de alívio quando eu não vi nenhum sinal dos Cullen. Eu rapidamente achei uma mesa onde eu podia sentar sozinha. Eu tirei meu almoço e meu livro favorito da mochila; Eu sorri quando eu percebi que minha mãe colocou uma sacola cheia dos meus cookies com pedaços de chocolate favorito.

Eu estava comendo meu pb & j(**Sanduíche que contém manteiga de amendoim e geléia)** e cookies, totalmente perdida no meu próprio mundo de criaturas místicas do livro que eu estava lendo. Tudo veio numa parada súbita quando eu ouvi as outras cadeiras da minha mesa sendo arrastadas, e pessoas sentando.

"Caramba, obrigado, Swan. Cookies com pedaços de chocolate são meus preferidos!"

Eu levantei minha cabeça a tempo de ver o Cullen pegar minha sacola de cookies e colocar um em sua boca. Jasper estava na minha direita, enquanto sua gêmea estava no outro lado dele. Seu namorado, irmão de Edward, estava sentado do outro lado dela.

"Ah, não, Swan! Realmente, pb & j? Você está no jardim de infância?" Edward estava rindo enquanto ele pegava mais cookies.

Eu abaixei minha cabeça quando eu senti que meu rosto estava ficando quente porque eu estava corando. Eu fechei os olhos tentando segurar as lágrimas que ameaçavam transbordar.

"Edward, você disse que ia sentar com a gente."Eu ouvi a voz irritante de Lauren atrás de mim.

"Está certo, garotas. Não se preocupem, Swan já estava saindo, não é?"Ele disse com um sorriso enquanto ele chutou a perna da minha cadeira.

Eu só balancei a cabeça e, com minhas mãos tremendo, guardo o livro na minha mochila. Depois que eu coloco a alça da minha mochila no meu ombro, eu ia pegar meu refrigerante ainda fechado e meus cookies.

"Eu vou ficar com isso, Swan." Edward afirmou enquanto ele deslizou na minha cadeira desocupada.

Lauren correu enquanto me empurrava para fora do caminho, e pulou no colo de Edward. Enquanto Jessica sentava no lugar vazio do Edward.

Eu corri para fora do refeitório e me dirigi para a próxima aula. A sala estava vazia, então eu escolhi uma mesa e me sentei, tirando o livro da minha mochila para continuar minha leitura. Não demorou para o sinal tocar para começar a aula. Eu continuei com os meus olhos no livro enquanto os estudantes entravam.

Felizmente, o quarto e o quinto período foram calmo. Tirando as muitas cotoveladas que eu recebi quando eu andava e o empurrão que me deram quando eu estava no meu armário, nada aconteceu.

Sexto período era o meu inferno na terra. Educação física. As coisas pioraram quando eu sai do vestiário e notei que Edward Cullen estava na minha classe. E depois, porque eu sei que Deus tem senso de humor; eu notei as redes de vôlei. O treinador dividiu-nos em times, e, graças a Deus, Cullen não estava no meu time.

Eu me dei uma missão: ficar longe da bola na maior parte do jogo. Eu estava na frente e Tyler, que estava atrás de mim, não tinha problema em ir atrás da bola quando ela vinha em minha direção. Honestamente, eu acho que ele estava com medo que eu tentasse acertar a bola e acabasse acertando ele no processo. Eu olhei para o relógio e que só restava um poucos minutos para a classe acabar.

"Ultima jogada!" Eu ouvi o professor e treinador Clapp gritar.

Tyler pegou a bola e jogou a bola de volta. De repente, eu vi Edward correr para frente e pulou na frente da rede.

"Pense rápido, Swan!" Ele gritou enquanto jogou a bola.

Antes que eu tivesse tempo de reagir, eu senti o golpe forte da bola na minha bochecha direita. Eu senti minha costa encoutar no chão, eu sabia que ia ficar uma marca. Eu ouvi o treinador apitar o apito e mandar todo mundo para o vestiário.

Eu senti alguém me cutucar com o pé, mas eu recusei à abrir meus olhos. Minha bochecha estava latejando e podia sentir lágrimas ameaçando sair. Eu sabia que se eu abrisse meus olhos, ou mesmo tentar falar; eu ia soluçar.

"Você está viva aí, Swan?"Surpreendente, ele soava preocupado.

Eu abri meus olhos para ver Cullen olhando para mim. Ele tinha um olhar em seu rosto que eu não entendi, ou reconheci. Ele se inclinou e estendeu sua mão para mim, com um sorriso malicioso. Eu olhei para sua mão e depois para o seu rosto. Ele soutou um huff grave e depois me mostrou sua mão de novo. Eu só olhei de volta para ele.

"Cai fora, Cullen!"Eu gritei.

Seus olhos se alargaram enquanto eu me virei e levantei. Eu ainda podia ouvir suas gargalhdas quando eu entrei correndo no vestiário.

Graças a Deus, a viajem de ônibus para casa foi calma. Assim que o ônibus parou na minha casa, eu notei que Renee estava em casa porque seu carro estava na garagem. O carro de polícia do meu pai não estava em nenhum lugar. Apesar de que era muito cedo para Renee estar em casa, eu não pensei muito sobre isso. Quando eu entrei na casa no entanto, a primeira coisa que eu notei foi as malas na escada.

"Bella?É você, querida?"Ela chamou da cozinha.

"Sim, mãe. Sou eu."Eu respondi enquanto eu joguei minha mochila no sofá.

Renee entrou na sala de estar, sentou no sofá tirando minha mochila e deu um tapinha na almofada do lado dela. Eu fui e sentei.

"Bella, querida, nós precisamos conversar."

**Olá, pessoal.**

**Eu sei, foi muito tempo que eu não atualizo, mas eu espero que vocês deixem reviews.**

**Eu odeio esse Edward. Mas para as pessoas, como eu, que são Edward team ele vai melhorar.**

**O próximo capítulo vai ser do ponto de vista do Edward, e vocês vão saber sobre o assunto dessa conversa da Bella com Renee(apesar que da para desconfiar).**

**Me deixem muitas reviews e eu prometo sempre atualizar,**

**beijos,**

**palomaMB**


	3. Chapter 3

**Autora: Kuntrygal**

**Tradutora: palomaMB**

**Os personagens e essa história não me pertencem.**

**EPDV**

"Cai fora, Cullen!"Ela gritou para mim antes de se levantar e sair correndo para o vestiário.

Eu não resisti e comecei a rir dela. Ela é fácil de importunar. Normalmente, não demora tanto tempo para fazer ela chorar. Mas essa foi a primeira. Bella Swan me enfrentou, mesmo com palavras.

OK, eu admito. Eu provavelmente merece que alguém me mande cair fora. Eu sou a primeira pessoa a dizer que eu não sou o cara mais legal da escola. Eu importuno ela e outros me seguem lealmente. Mas eu não quero que ela se machuque fisicamente.

Eu provavelmente nunca admitiria isso, mas eu meio que me senti mal quando a bola bateu no rosto dela. Eu não sei o que eu estava pensando. Quer dizer, sim, eu queria assustar ela, fazer ela pirar um pouco. Eu pensei que o Tyler pegaria a bola a tempo como ele fez durante todo o jogo. Mas, ele estava muito ocupado olhando a Lauren Ela estava vestindo o short de ginástica do ano passado, e eles apertavam nos lugares certos se você sabe o que quero dizer.

Eu me enxaguei, rapidamente, no chuveiro e fui para o ônibus. Eu pude ver a Swan já no ônibus com o seu capuz sobre a cabeça, e, naturalmente, seu nariz estava preso num livro. Deus, quanto uma pessoas pode ler? Eu pude ver uma contusão se formando abaixo do olho direito. Sua pele era tão pálida que eu tenho certeza que estará preto pela manhã. Coisa boa é que ela não usava óculos na aula de educação física. Eu nunca iria ouvir o final da bronca se os meus pais tivessem que comprar outros óculos para ela. Não é que a gente não podia pagar, você sabe. É só... Eu sei que meus pais não aprovariam o que eu faço com ela.

Eu decidi me afastar dela no caminha de volta no ônibus. Nós ficamos numa das primeiras paradas de qualquer jeito e eu ainda me sentia um pouco mal pelo acidente na aula. Eu não sou um total homem das cavernas. Minha mãe me ensinou a não bater em garotas, então, sim, eu me sentia um pouco culpado.

De noite, eu estava deitado na cama; eu fiquei pensando nos anos últimos anos. Eu tive que rir pensando nas brincadeiras que fiz. Que nem quando eu coloquei uma lata de refrigerante aberta na mochila da Swan. Ou quando fiz "acidentalmente" a Lauren tropeçar na refeitório fazendo com que a bandeja de almoço dela caísse em cima da Swan. E claro, todas ás incontáveis vezes que eu fiz ela tropeçar, chamei ela de certos nomes, fiz ela derrubar seus livros. Ahh... bom tempos!

Eu tenho dizer que fiquei surpreso com a reação dela. Quer dizer, sim, ela foi, algumas vezes, para a diretoria chorando. A mãe ou o chefe Swan vinha resgatar ela. Mas hoje, ela mostrou alguma coragem. Eu balancei a cabeça e ri enquanto eu desligava o abajur. Esse ano escolar seria, definitivamente, interessante. Especialmente se a Swan continuasse que esse espírito de luta... Eu gostei disso. Eu amo desafios.

Eu não estava tão surpreso de não ver a Swan na escola no outro dia. Talvez ela esteja doente. Todo mundo sabe como ela é desajeitada, ela pode ter caído e quebrado um membro. Sem falar, isso foi terça. Por volta de sexta- feira, eu comecei a ficar um pouco curioso do que estava acontecendo com ela. Eu decidi tentar descobrir o que ocorreu.

Eu entrei no refeitório e vi a Lauen e Jessica sentadas na mesa de sempre com o resto da turma. Elas estavam dizendo as últimas fofocas para Rose. Agora era a minha chance.

"Então, o que está acontecendo com a Swan? Ela pegou uma gripe ou o que?' Eu perguntei para a Lauren.

Ela gargalhou."Oh, não. É muito melhor que isso!Eu guardei o melhor para último!"

"Oh, caramba! Vamos, conte para mim!"Rose instigou ela.

"Ok. Você sabe que minha mãe trabalha no banco, certo? Bem, minha mãe contou que a Renne, mãe da Swan, limpou sua conta pessoal na segunda." Ela parou e tomou um pequeno gola do refrigerante.

"E?" Rose olhou para ela em perspectiva.

"Bem, minha mãe perguntou para ela o que ela ia fazer com todo aquele dinheiro. Você não vai acreditar nisso!" Lauren parou para dar um efeito dramático.

"A mãe da Bella deixou o pai dela, e pegou ela e a levou de volta para o Arizona."Jessica deixou escapar rapidamente.

"Droga, Jessica! Eu ia contar isso!" Lauren não gostou da atenção que tiraram dela.

"Oh meu Deus! Eu quero todos os detalhes suculentos, Lauren!"Rose gritou com entusiasmo para saber da novidade suja.

Eu escutei uns poucos pedaços da conversa. Algo como a mãe dela se sentir sufocada numa pequena cidade. Querendo mais opções e oportunidades para a Bella... Ela pensa que lá em Phoenix conseguiria isso.

Eu não podia ouvir mais. Eu sai do refeitório. Eu não podia creditar que ela tinha ido embora. Droga, na verdade, eu irei sentir falta dela. Agora eu vou ter que achar alguém novo para perturbar. Eu ri silenciosamente. O que eu vou fazer agora?

**Quem sentiu muita raiva pelo o que ele fez para Bella?**

**Eu admito. Na primeira vez que eu li essa fique, eu achei que no último parágrafo ele descobre seus sentimentos para a Bella.**

**Preparem seus corações para o próximo capítulo. Bella já vai tar uma mulherzona e Edward vai se arrepender do que ele fez para ela.**

**Gente, eu quero mais reviews. Diz se você odeia, ou ama a fic. Se eu receber mais que dez reviews, eu vou colocar no final de cada capítulo uma parte de que vai ocorrer no próximo.**

**Bjs,**

**palomaMB**


	4. Chapter 4

**Autora: Kuntrygal**

**Tradutora: palomaMB**

**Os personagens e essa história não me pertencem.**

**BPDV**

"Eu não acredito que eu estou fazendo isso." Eu murmurei para mim mesma enquanto eu dirigia na rodovia em meu jeep puxando um trailer. Eu jurei que eu jamais ia voltar. Então, como eu estava voltando para Forks de bom grado? Eu pensei no dia que eu, finalmente, sai de lá.

Flashback

"_Bella, querida, se acalme. Eu tenho certeza que ele tem uma boa explicação." Minha mãe, Renee, disse._

"_Eu sei, mãe, eu não estou brava, eu estou mais preocupada do que tudo." Eu respondi._

_Meu pai, Charlie, e meu único amigo de Forks, Jacob Black, não vieram na minha formatura da faculdade. Charlie me prometeu que ele anão perderia por nada desse mundo, apesar de ele temer ficar ao lado de Renee e Phil._

_Naquele momento, meu telefone tocou. Eu olhei no visor e vi o nome "Jake". Eu nem me incomodei em dizer oi. Eu atendi._

"_Jacob, Black, é bom você ter ótimas razões para..." Ele me cortou._

"_Bells..." Ele resmungou. "Querida, me desculpe..." Ele estava chorando._

"_Oh, Deus, Jake! O que foi? Você esta me assustando." Eu estava perto de ficar histérica._

"_É o Charlie. Bells, ele teve um ataque cardíaco." _

_Eu peguei o próximo voou para Seattle. Jake me encontrou no aeroporto. Ele me informou que os médicos o levaram para uma cirurgia. Quando eles chegaram ao hospital, Charlie já estava no quarto. Meu coração se partiu quando eu o vi naquelas condições._

_O Dr. Carlisle Cullen passou no quarto e me assegurou que Charlie ia se recuperar completamente. Ele também me informou que Charlie teria que comer melhor e fazer mais exercí ri comigo mesma só de pensar Charlie cozinhando comidas saudáveis...ou cozinhando, pensando sabia que Charlie não conseguiria tomar conta dele mesmo._

"_Jake?" Ele estava sentado na cadeira de balanço, que ficava do lado da cama de Charlie, com olhos fechados._

"_Sim, Bella?" Ele respondeu abrindo os olhos._

"_Eu preciso de sua ajuda com uma coisa." Eu disse._

"_Claro, claro, Bella. No que você precisar você sabe disso." Ele me respondeu._

_Eu respirei fundo. "Eu quero voltar para Forks."_

_Os olhos de Jake se abriram completamente e sentou reto. "Você está falando sério?" Ele ofegou._

"_Sim, Jake, eu estou." Eu respondi._

_Ele pulou da cadeira com um grande sorriso no rosto. Ele veio para o meu lado correndo e me envolveu seus braços ao meu redor, e rodopio por todo o quarto._

"_Woo hoo! Inferno, sim!" ele exclamou._

_Só então eu ouvi um gemido vindo do nosso lado. "O que está acontecendo?"Ele falou arrastando já que ele acabou de acordar._

"_Olá, papai. Como você está se sentindo?" Eu perguntei indo mais perto dele._

"_Eu sinto como se estivesse num inferno."Ele respondeu._

"_Eu tenho uma notícia que vai te animar, Charlie." Jake disse com um sorriso._

_Eu lancei para ele um olhar de advertência. Ele só sorriu para mim. Chalie só olhou nossa troca de olhar._

"_Bella está voltando para casa onde ela pertence! Ela está voltando para gente, Charlie!" Jake disse com um sorriso._

_Os olhos de Charlie aumentaram por causa da surpresa e me olhou em expectativa._

"_Isso é verdade, Bella?" Ele perguntou._

"_Sim, papai, é verdade." Eu respondi com um sorriso._

_No outro dia, Jake me ajudou a encontrar um bom corretor de imóveis. Tanto quanto eu amo Charlie, eu amo mais minha privacidade. Durante os próximos meses, eu achei uma casa do qual eu gostei e a mobiliei. Alice Brandon, minha corretora de imóveis, e eu nos tornamos grandes amigas. Nós desperdiçamos muito tempo conversando no telefone e nos conhecendo. Ela conseguiu arranjar para mim que toda a minha mobília seja entregue no dia em que eu me mudar. Ela parecia amar fazer compras e se voluntariou para comprar acessórios para a minha casa. Ela até comprou toalhas de banho e cortinas para o banheiro e ela afirmou que ela achou as cortinas perfeitas e tapetes para cada quarto da casa. O grande bônus da casa é que ela fica cinco minutos de distância da do Charlie. Na verdade, fica bem no meio, entre a casa do Charlie e do Jake, que o fez muito feliz._

_Fim do Flashback_

Então aqui estou eu, dirigindo de volta para Forks. Renee levou a surpresa muito bem. Phil, seu marido, de qualquer jeito voltaria logo para a Flórida com suas obrigações do Baseball. Ela ficou feliz por mim, enquanto eu estivesse feliz. E eu estou feliz. Meu primeiro livro terminou bem. Meu segundo está no caminho do primeiro. Eu estou com uma expectativa que mudando para Forks e essa mudança de ambiente me desse novas ideias para o terceiro da série.

Eu estaria mentindo se eu disse-se que não estava com um pouco de medo por causa dessa mudança. Eu tenho poucas memórias que valem a pena lembrar de Forks. Mas, eu não sou a mesma garota tímida, nerd e estranha que eu era. Meu aparelho foi removido. Eu uso lentes de contato, então sem óculos. Minhas espinhas sumiram, e eu estou com uma melhor coordenação e equilíbrio. Obrigado, meus exercícios de Jazz e yoga com Renee. Eu era um pouco acanhada, mas com um tempo eu deixei o capuz para trás.

Só faltava 30 minutos para chegar á Forks, quando meu telefone tocou.

"Alô?" Eu atendi sem ver a tela.

"Oi, Bella, É a Alice! Eu mal posso esperar você chegar!" Ela guinchou no telefone.

"Alice, eu chego em 30 minutos." Eu chequei no meu GPS.

"OK. Eu estou aqui na sua casa. Você tem certeza que não quer ajuda do meu noivo. Eu sei que ele, nem meus irmãos não se importam de ajudar." Ela ofereceu de novo. Ela teve essa doida idéia de que eu e seu irmão solteiro seríamos perfeitos juntos. Ela está morrendo de vontade de nos apresentar. Eu já disse para ela que eu não estou interessada em namorar. Não depois de James. Eu não posso agüentar que meu coração se parta de novo.

"Não, Alice, eu tenho certeza que Jake e os caras de La Push vão me ajudar a descarregar tudo. " Eu disse para ela.

"OK, se você tem certeza. Te vejo daqui a pouco!" Ela disse antes de desligar.

Eu sacudi minha cabeça rindo enquanto eu colocava o telefone no banco do passageiro. Eu coloquei de volta minha música favorita Super Massive Black Hole do Muse num volume bem alto. Parece que foi só um momento depois que eu sai da rodovia para pegar a rua que leva para a minha nova casa.

Alice veio correndo do quinta da frente. " Bella! Finalmente você está aqui!" Ela guinchava pulando. Wow, de onde essa pixie tira tanta energia?

Eu levei um minuto olhando minha nova amiga. Ela é quase dez centímetros menor que eu Ela tem um cabelo preto, curto e espetado para todo lado, e parece que ela acabou de sair de um desfile de moda. Eu sou mais um jeans e camisetas.

"Oi, Alice." Eu disse saindo do jeep. Assim que eu saio, ela me abraçou com seus pequenos braços ao redor da minha cintura.

"Eu estou tão feliz que, finalmente, você está aqui! Eu tenho um pressentimento que nós vamos ser grandes amigas!" Ela disse me apertando.

"Eu também, Alice!" Eu disse apertando ela também.

Uma buzina nos tirou da nossa reunião. Eu olhei e vi uma caminhonete, dirigida por uma pessoa de pele meio avermelhada, cabelos negros e um corpo musculoso.

"Oi, Bells! Finalmente, você está aqui!" Jake gritou pulando da traseira da caminhonete do Sam. Assim que Alice me soltou, eu fui pega pelo Jake.

"Bells, esses são meus amigos, Embry, Quil e Paul. O Sam você já conhece." Eu apertei as mãos de cada um enquanto Jake os apresentava.

Eu notei um carro estacionando atrás da caminhonete de Sam, e Jake tinha um grande sorriso em seu rosto. Uma linda garota com longos cabelos negros, e pele avermelhada saiu do carro com um garoto lindo. Ela andou em nossa direção e enroscou seus braços ao redor da cintura do Jake e ele colocou seu braço no ombro dela.

"E essa é a minha namorada Leah, e seu irmão Seth." Ele disse.

Leah e eu nos abraçamos. "Eu estou tão feliz em te conhecer!" Eu disse para ela.

Depois das introduções, o pessoal começou a descarregar o trailer. Alice e eu, rapidamente, nos tornamos amigas de Leah, enquanto Alice nos mostrava tudo o que ela comprou para a casa.

"Então, Bella, Jake me disse que você era escritora?" Ela perguntou.

"Sim, eu sou." Eu respondi.

"Então, Bella...Você disse que já teve algo publicado. Algo que eu possa reconhecer?" Alice perguntou.

Eu hesitei. Eu escrevi com uma identidade falsa por um motivo. Eu gosto da minha privacidade.

"Talvez." Eu respondi.

"Então nos diga. Vamos, Bella, nós somos amigas, você pode confiar na gente." Alice disse.

Eu tomei uma respiração profunda." OK. Eu vou dizer."

Ambos estavam sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

"Vocês já ouvira falar dos livros 'Amor proibido' e 'Fogo e gelo'?" Eu perguntei.

Leah ofegou."A historia de uma vampira que se apaixona por um lobisomem?"

"E não podem ficar juntos porque eles são inimigos mortais?" Alice terminou por ela.

"Eu vou tomar isso como um sim."Eu disse com um sorriso.

As duas gritaram e saíram pulando.

"Mas o seu nome não é Elizabeth Masen." Alice disse confusa.

"Não, eu usei uma identidade falsa porque eu gosto da minha privacidade." Eu contei para ela.

Eu gastei 30 minutos ou mais respondendo suas perguntas até que os meninos nos chamaram dizendo que tinham acabado.

"Pessoal, vai ter uma festa na minha casa na próxima semana por causa do Halloween. Festa a fantasia e de máscara, é claro! Todos vocês estão convidados!" Alice anunciou.

Depois que Alice deu instruções e detalhas para a próxima semana, todo mundo se despediu. Assim que todos saíram, eu fui cozinhar a janta do Charlie. Ele parecia estar bem. A sua enfermeira, Sue Clearwater , mãe de Seth e Leah, saia da casa quando eu cheguei. Ela e Charlie pareciam se dar bem.

Halloween chegou muito rápido para mim. Eu não sou uma pessoa de festas. Muito menos se for de fantasia. Assim, como Leah se revelou. Eu não tenho certeza se eu quero saber de onde ela tirou as fantasias que ela tinha.

Aqui estou eu, na varanda da casa de Alice vestida como uma coelhinha da palyboy, completada com uma máscara rosa no qual só via meu nariz e olhos. Quando Alice abriu a porta, eu não consegui me segurar e dei risada.

"Bem, olá, Tinkie!" Eu disse rindo.

"Há, há, muito engraçado. Entre, Cotton Tail **(cauda de algodão.)**." Ela disse sorrindo. Só então apareceu um familiar homem alto de cabelos loiro, vestido de Capitão Gancho, atrás dela com os braços ao redor de sua cintura.

"Bella, esse é o meu noivo, Jasper Hale." Ela disse sorrindo.

Subitamente, eu senti como se houvesse um bloco de gelo em meu estômago enquanto eu apertava sua mão. "Muito prazer em te conhecer, Jasper."

"O prazer é meu, Bella. Alice não parou de falar de você. Por favor, fique a vontade." Ele disse.

Então, ele beijou Alice e a levou para a multidão que dançava.

Eu fiz meu caminho para o bar, e bebi pequenas doses de tequila antes de pedir uma margarita. Distraidamente, eu olhei ao redor da sala, quando eu percebi um homem encostado na parede do outro lado da sala. Ele vestia calça jeans preta, e uma camisa preta em que as mangas estavam enroladas até os cotovelos. Ele usava uma máscara preta. Ele tinha o rosto mais sexy que eu já vi com cabelos da cor de cobre que estavam bagunçados e um corpo que muitos matariam. Quando ele olhou para mim, eu, rapidamente, desviei meu rosto.

A próxima música começou a tocar e tinha uma batida legal. Eu fui até a multidão que dançava e comecei a balançar no ritmo da música.

Aproximadamente, na metade da música, eu senti duas mãos fortes apertarem minha cintura. Eu fui puxada contra um corpo quente. Eu olhei por cima do meu ombro para ver o homem sexy e misterioso de cabelos bagunçados. Ele começou a se mexer comigo de acordo com a música. Eu senti como se uma corrente elétrica percorresse por todo o meu corpo. Derrepente, eu senti sua quente respiração em meu ouvido, e seus lábios pastavam em minha orelha enquanto sussurrava.

"Alguém já te contou como você é extremamente sexy?" Ele perguntou.

Eu balancei minha cabeça dizendo não enquanto minhas pernas ficavam fracas.

"Mmmm...Isso é uma vergonha." Ele murmurou contra meu pescoço. Ele estava explorando meu corpo com suas mãos para cima e para baixo. Todo lugar onde ele tocou deixou um rastro de fogo. Suas mãos percorreram meu estômago, seus dedos espalhados e seus polegares pastaram a parte inferior dos meus seios, me fazendo engasgar. Ele gemeu e empurrou sua ereção, agora óbvia, contra minha bunda, enquanto ele apertava minha cintura me mantendo no lugar.

Eu encostei minha cabeça contra seu pescoço e olhei para ele. Ele tinha os olhos verdes mais lindos que eu já vi.

Ele se inclinou e pastou seu nariz no meu pescoço, e seguiu minha linha da mandíbula. "Você tem um cheiro delicioso, minha querida. Eu estou com água na boca... Eu quero provar você." Ele sussurrou na minha orelha.

"Então, o quê você está esperando?" Eu perguntei, Sim, eu tomei muitas pequenas doses de tequila.

Ele resmungou e a virou para ficar de frente para ele. Ele colocou suas mãos de baixo do meu queixo e se inclinou me forçado a olhar para ele. Ele escovou a parte de trás de sua mão na minha bochecha.

"Tão bonita..." Ele murmurou. Minha respiração parou. Ele se abaixou e, delicadamente, encostou seus lábios contra os meus. Sua língua rastreou meu lábio inferior e apertou a minha bunda. Eu abri a minha boca, e sua língua massageou a minha como uma dança erótica. Ele gemeu e me apertou contra ele.

Ele parou o beijo e segurou meu rosto com suas mãos. "Eu posso, por favor, retirar sua máscara?" Ele perguntou. Eu assenti, e mordi meu lábio inferior, ganhando um gemido dele. Devagar, ele retirou a minha máscara.

"Deus, você é tão bonita." Ele disse, assim que retirou a máscara. Eu corei na resposta.

"Eu posso?" Eu perguntei, me referindo à máscara. Ele, simplesmente, assentiu. Assim que eu retirei, ele me deu o mais belo sorriso de tirar o fôlego que parecia estranhamente familiar para mim. Ele pegou meu rosto em suas mãos de novo, acariciando minha bochecha com o seu polegar.

"Você me parece tão familiar. Qual o seu nome?" Eu perguntei enquanto passava minhas mãos em seu peito.

"Edward Cullen." Ele disse sorrindo para mim.

Derrepente, parecia como se eu estivesse doente. Eu suspirei e tirei as minhas mãos de seu peito. Eu sentia que eu estava preste a hiperventilar.

"O que foi, amor? Você está bem?" Ele perguntou enquanto esfregava suas mãos em meus braços.

"Seu idiota." Eu sussurrei.

"O que foi que eu fiz?" Ele perguntou enquanto seus olhos arregalaram em choque.

Eu podia sentir a raiva crescendo em mim. Cada nome que ele me chamou, cada vez que ele me fez tropeçar, cada vez que me fez chorar passou pela minha cabeça. Antes de saber o que aconteceu, eu dei um tapa nele.

"Por que você fez isso?" Ele perguntou, sua mão foi até seu queixo.

Só então Alice apareceu. "O que está acontecendo, Bella? Você está bem? O que você fez para ela, Edward?" Sua voz estava preocupada.

Ele franziu a testa em confusão."Bella?" Ele perguntou, quando o Jasper chegou por trás dela.

"O que foi, Cullen? Você não está me reconhecendo?" Eu perguntei com minhas mãos na minha cintura.

"Puta merda!" Ele sussurrou.

"Bella Swan?" Edward respirou com uma expressão de choque no rosto. Ele estendeu a mão em direção do meu rosto, eu andei para trás balançando minha cabeça.

Alice alternava a direção em quem olhava.

"Bella, por favor..." Edward disse, estendendo suas mãos para mim.

Minhas mãos foram para minha boca, tentando conter um soluço. Eu balancei minha cabeça de novo, virei minha costa para ele e fui em direção a porta.

"NÃO! Bella, por favor, não vai! Eu não sou a mesma pessoa que você lembra! Eu mudei, juro!" Ele chamava atrás de mim.

Eu estava soluçando alto agora. Eu ouvi Alice me chamar também, mas eu não parei. Eu nem olhei para trás. Eu corri direto para o meu carro e dirigi para casa. Eu tive um colapso de lágrimas assim que cheguei em casa. Jurando que jamais iria chorar até dormir por causa de Edward Cullen de novo.

**Finalmente, capítulo novo! Eu espero que vocês tenham gostado.**

**Eu não vou poder postar todo dia, mas vou fazer o máximo para conseguir postar mais rápidos.**

**Muito obrigado pelas reviews. Vocês acham que ele mudou mesmo?**

**Um presente para vocês uns trechos do próximo capítulo.**

EPDV

...Oh meu Deus. Não pode ser. Existe um Deus e ele me odeia. A Deusa que está na minha frente é a mesma garota que eu aterrorizei na escola fundamental e no ensino médio...

..."Por favor, Ali, só se lembre de o quanto eu mudei desde que você veio para a nossa vida." Eu disse a abraçando...

...Essa foi a primeira noite que eu sonhei com Bella Swan."

**Eu quero mais reviews, por favor.**

**Bjs para todos vocês,**

**palomaMB **


End file.
